Till We Meet Again
by BeeMoon
Summary: Just working on a story, I don't know exactly where it's going yet. Lara Jean visiting Peter at UVA for their first weekend together.
1. Chapter 1

There's something special about the fall. Walking around and seeing the back to school section front and center in the stores, kids out of their summer wardrobes of shorts and tees and walking around in jerseys after practice. I tilt my head into the breeze, its still hot out but the humidity is gone and the breeze smells like it is sweeping my favorite season in. I'm sitting on the bleachers at UVA at the lacrosse pitch, staring out onto the field at my most perfect Handsome Boy boyfriend. 

I drove here early and so I could his practice to surprise him. Margot would be disappointed in this since "everyone knows that after move in day you HAVE to stay for two weeks!" Plus I already have a quiz on Monday. But I only took two wrong turns on the way here, turning the music way down every time the "next step" on my GPS blared through the aux. I'm proud of myself for being brave enough for this adventure. I parked with a huge sigh of relief and made my way to the pitch for phase 2.

Peter had been so intimidated about being on a new team and being good enough. I think it was a shock to go from being The Team to a player on a team made completely of D1 players. I was afraid I'd made a mistake, adding pressure to practice. Peter notices me, and tips his helmet a bit. Another girl glances in my direction to see who he was looking at. There are several people already watching, mainly girls. Cheerleaders? Other girlfriends? Girls scouting out the new freshman on the team? I glance over again and spot a few with lanyards with dorm keys around their necks, so yep, freshman here to eye the team. I swear I see a few long glances at Peter. _All mine_ I think.

Peter always loves an audience. I smile, he was intimidated but I can clearly see he's keeping up just fine, even as a freshman. I sigh, annoyed a bit that Peter is so Peter. I wait for him on the bleachers while the team goes in the locker room. I hope he showers up quick.

I'm surprised when he emerges just a mere 10 minutes after, I didn't even make it all the way through my Insta stories. I snapped a selfie with the field in the background. Peter's eyes are shiny, he still smells like grass, sweat, and "au de Lacrosse practice," my favorite. I wrinkle my nose as he tries to snake his arm around me like he smells, but then let him do it anyway. Gotta keep his ego on its toes.

"Hi." I feel shy now that I am actually here.

"Hey Covey." Peter never calls me bae, babe, or any other pet names. It's Covey when he feels flirty, and Lara Jean if we need to be serious. I'm wearing a t-shirt he bought me at the UVA gift shop that has the lacrosse logo on it. He'd mailed it to my dorm one day before I left so I had mail by day two of college. UVA gear hurt just a little, because I had wanted to be here with him so badly. I hugged the sweatshirt that smelled like him and my vanilla sugar cookie candle to my chest. Peter has really been paying attention to all my positive reinforcement. It was the sweetest thing. My roommate made fake gagging sounds about it, and asked to see his picture once more after I opened my package. I knew she was impressed, as she should be. I lounged all day in his sweatshirt and decorated my room while my she was out all day. I think her barren side of the room is a sign that she doesn't plan on staying in and being cozy often.

The suns getting low and its cooling down when we are walking back to his dorm. He's got my navy duffel bag from my trunk now and his practice gear slung over his other shoulder. I was insistent that I did not want to look like some harlot moving into his room for the weekend, so he's pretending both of these bags are his.

"I can carry that until we are at the dorm."

"I wanna know who you had load this into your car! You've packed enough for a week!" he teases, making a show of nearly dropping the bag.

I punch him in the arm, and then frown. "I wish I was staying a week. I can't believe I only get to see you for two days." His smile stays fixed, cheeks pulled too tight. I can tell he's sad too.

"I was gone longer than this for training camp, and you went to Korea for a month." He takes his free hand and tips my chin up at him. "I think we've done really well for our first two weeks."

"I do too, really. And I loved my package." I smile at him, shyly again for some reason.

I remember the night in the tree house, when I took the locket back and let go of all my doubts about Peter, realized his feelings were real, the night we became real. This feels like more than that. We are adults, away from home. Daddy probably doesn't even where I am. We are spending the night together. He used to beg to sleep in my room and set an alarm to get up early to avoid trouble and I was so tempted, but I think I also liked that innocent stage of our relationship. Peter grins back at me, and its giddy. Peter is so Peter, he's not going to be shy. If he wakes up with drool all over him and pillow lines he will probably think it's charming. I get a flutter in my stomach thinking about looking over at him as soon as he wakes up. Damn it, its already charming.

"Are you hungry? I'd like to drop our stuff off and shower really quick, then run grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah I haven't eaten since lunch." I don't feel a bit hungry. I feel jumpy and nervous.

We approach his dorm, it looks a lot like the tower I am in at Chapel Hill. There's a brick bench built around a semicircle of garden with a few built in picnic tables. A kids sitting there and strumming on a guitar with headphones in, maybe he's strumming whatever he's listening to. Odd. A girl with the longest legs I've ever seen has them outstretched towards a guy sitting at the small table with her, he's nodding emphatically to whatever she's said. I'd nod too at those legs. Peter swipes his student ID for the door, and the lobby looks like I pictured it with a small area for TV, a few raggedy couches, a couple tables, and a front desk. He guides me through the room with his hand on the small of my back to the front desk.

 _Sign in-_ he mouths. The girl at the desk is wearing a shirt that says "RA" and texting. Without looking up she says "ID." I flush, and glance at Peter. I zipped my purse into my navy bag. After getting him to hand me my bag I rifle through it, hand the ID over. Without looking at it she slips the ID into a clear pouch that looks like its meant for baseball cards. I'm puzzled. STILL without looking up she says "You come get it back when you're on your way out!" So much for no one suspecting I'm crashing the boys dorm for the weekend. I follow Peter over to the elevator, he's walking too quickly for my shorter legs and I can tell he is excited.

The elevator smells a bit musty, like hormonal boys and… maybe stale beer. My shoes make sticky sounds when I pick them up and I try not to think about it.

"I've really worked hard on my room. I think you're going to love it!" We've decided to skip room tours during our facetimes so it's more fun in person.

He walks me up to 306, there's KAVINSKY scrawled on one card paper on the right, and "MANN" written on the other side in loopy cursive letters. So his roommate has a girlfriend… unless he's just really into felt tip calligraphy pens. I make a mental note to dress up Peter's sign.

"I'm so excited to see it!" I'm not that excited. I'm expecting cold, shiny white tile floors, a bed in the corner, and a desk with a microwave on it.

Peter swipes his badge across the lock, like at a hotel.  
When he opens the door I am taken aback and my immediate thought "Your mom loves you so much Peter K" makes him smile. I can tell Ms. Kavinsky probably spent an entire day transforming this little box of a room.

His bed is on the right back wall, lofted. I recognize his comforter and think of "Suburban filter" days. He never mentioned before that they had lofted beds. His dresser is on one side under the bed and then hanging from the frame underneath is a hammock chair, a navy clip on reading lamp just next to it hanging on the bedpost. Peter flips the lamp on and angles it towards the hammock.

"This would be a nice place to study or read while I'm at practice if you didn't feel like watching." I nod and hop over and to sit in the chair and give it a little swing. The floor is 90% covered with a navy, fluffy rug. The rest of the wall is taken up by his desk, which butts up against his closet. The small TV is mounted in a corner. His roommates bed lines up with its "feet" almost touching Peter's and I guess they chose this so they could both have prime TV angle. His desk and dresser are switched so he only has room for a small chair under the bed.  
"I am SO JEALOUS!"

"Yeah the chair was Schmitz's. But he's gone over to the suites now since he is a junior and there's no where there really to put it so he gave it to me in pass downs."

Lacrosse isn't the "cash crop" of UVA so to speak, priority suite style dorms are reserved for the basketball and football teams with the big budgets, and then select upperclassmen athletes from other sports are moved into the suites based on grades.

They have a small bathroom with a stall type shower with a big crack next to the drain. Peter has a little toothbrush cup, a matching soap dispenser, and a gray and navy shower curtain. "Tour complete!" And we laugh at how funny it is to call it a "tour" when it's such a small space.

I'm still giggling a bit when he says, "I missed you." Peters voice is low. His mouth catches mine as I'm turning towards him. He's already bent to kiss me and his arms are so long, he reaches behind my thighs and scoops my legs around his waist and pushes my back against a wall in one swift motion. My eyes stay open for a second too long because I'm so surprised and I'm not quite over the jitters from all this newness. Peter sucks my bottom lip into his kiss and puts a hand into my hair and strokes it right behind my ear. The wickedness of him sucking my bottom lip combined with the sweetness of him playing with my hair is my undoing. I close my eyes and a soft moan escapes my lips. I freeze and my eyes are wide. Peter plants a playful peck on my cheek then and then whispers in my ear "I'll take that as an 'I missed you too.'" He slides me gently to the ground and I'm laughing, face reddened. He makes an awkward little hmph too because we both know what I just slid against. I give him a sideways grin and shrug. First kiss in two weeks, and my body feels limp and tingling all over at the same time. I think he was planning that move. I had been secretly hoping for a kiss in front of all those girls eagle eyed at his practice, but this was much better.

FDASJFDAJDFDJ

Peter's stomach growls. "I really do need to take a shower so we can eat. I'm starving." He goes to the dresser and grabs a fresh set of boxers, socks, jeans, and a t-shirt from the drawers, a towel from the top shelf of the dresser, sets them on the sink in the bathroom.

"So even though I'm going to be seeing you naked all weekend you're going to take the clothes into the bathroom like gym class?" I can't believe I said that!

His cheeks go red. I Lara Jean Song Covey have made Kavinsky blush. It passes in an instant and he makes eye contact with me and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his practice shorts. I'm certain he's about drop it all when I hear the handle turn on the door. Peter's roommate bursts in.

"Lara Jean! I'm so glad to meet you! You actually looked taller in Kavinsky's phone!" Jason walks over and gives my hand an awkward shake/pat kinda thing. I think he's trying to be formal? He's grinning ear to ear, I can already tell he's a bubbly goofy person. I bet they'll get along great. Peter snaps his waistband and smirks behind his back.

I begin to give Jason a bow, and he steps back to imitate me and I burst out laughing. "Hahaha kidding….. Asian joke…." Peter guffaws at him, and slaps him over the back laughing.

Jason is shorter than Peter, and stocky in an "All American" kind of way and he's got sandy red hair, rose cheeks, and baby blue eyes. He plays lacrosse too. His whole face just reminds me of Thanksgiving for some reason.

"I'm glad I am meeting you too." He's so sweet looking.

I look over at Peter and he's straightening up my bag to his side of the room vs. the middle of the floor.

"Wow. I'm glad I didn't walk in on something. I didn't even think about texting first man. I know I said I was staying at Addy's tonight but I forgot so much stuff. Kind of weird to be staying over." Peter shuffles his feet and laughs, I stare at the floor hoping it swallows me whole. I'm certain he hasn't mentioned to Jason that his girlfriend of almost 3 years and he haven't "sealed the deal."

Jason makes a big show of grabbing the speaker, his PJs, his toothbrush, naming off everything he'll need for this sleepover. It's too cute. I hope Peter looks this happy when he's packing to come see me. After Jason walks out and closes the door Peter melts into the floor. "CLOSE CALL!" I melt too with my feet touching his and we laugh. "Jason's not seen me naked either." We both laugh until tears.

"One more surprise Covey and then we gotta EAT." Peter leads me over to the closet and in the corner is one of those plastic drawer sets, the top two drawers, he shows me, are empty. "I thought you could leave some fuzzy socks, your headbands, just things that aren't that easy to remember or fun to pack each time." He looks up at the ceiling, rolling his eyes in what I call his "Am I good or what?" face.  
I can't help it and I tear up a bit. I think its just a combination of being so damn happy I'm here and then sad at the same time thinking about how far it is, how I'll have to pack up and come here for short stretches with long stretches in between.

"You've done so much for me in these two weeks and I've gotten behind! The packages, the stuff in your room…." and I trail off.

"I just want you to feel like this is working. This is going to work." He's making steady eye contact and grabs my hand. I know he believes it with all his heart, and it makes me believe whole-heartedly too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Peter showers for what seems like forever. I pull a corduroy burgundy skirt that zips up the front from my bag, a thin black turtleneck sweater, and put on my trusty high heeled combat style boots I finally snagged from Margot for good. Sitting in front of the full-length mirror on the door I dust my cheeks again with some blush, high lighter, add a dark berry lip, and amp up the mascara. I hear the water turn off and I quickly stand to admire the whole outfit. The boots and skirt are pretty edgy but with the sweater I feel pretty balanced. My legs are still tan from the summer.

Peter steps out of the bathroom, jeans on, towel slung around his neck. There are still some glistening water droplets across his shoulders. He looks more muscled now, amazingly, after such a short time practicing but he's still got those squared lanky shoulders and I'm noticing a little beard shadow at the jaw. He's gone from boy to man-boy now. He gives me a one sided smirk, eye brows up and now its my turn to blush. Peter's so in tune with the effect he has on women.

"That skirt is hot. Is that zipper real?"

I give it a tug up and down an inch to show him.

"Lemme pick a different shirt. If you're dressed to impress I better do the same."

"Should I change then? I didn't even ask where we were going. I've just been dying to wear this skirt ever since I picked it up."

"No no. Don't even think about not wearing that skirt. It's driving me crazy." I am so glad that I drive him crazy. The compliment gives me a surge, I'm starting to feel braver. Peter and I have talked about our first night together on the phone, in our snaps, in our texts. I can't believe its finally here.

He rummages in his drawers and pulls out a button up to throw on, slim fitting with a delicate little dot pattern. On a different guy it would read a little feminine, but on Peter it just looks like he knows how to dress.

"You clean up nice. Peter K do you wanna go on a date with me?" I tiptoe up and he meets me so I can kiss his cheek.

"Yes. I'm starving." Well… magical sweet talk is over because the boy needs food.

We walk to a little bar downtown. 409, oh so cleverly named after the street address. Its very hipster inside, metal chairs, Edison lights, dark hard wood floors bar tables. There's a patio with a stage out back, the sign advertising a band for tonight.

"This is my new favorite place. They start carding after 10 but if we eat and then stay here we can probably catch some of the band. I saw them once already and they're actually pretty good."

"Oh lets! Tell me if you get too tired though, I know it has been a big week."

"No no let's make the most of the weekend. Sunday will be here before we know it."

He orders a huge burger and avocado fries, and I get small BBQ pizza. It's delicious. I keep stealing avo fries. We instagram our food and a selfie, Peter puts a picture up of me with BBQ sauce on my chin on his story. This is my favorite date other than prom that we've been on. It feels so grown up. The band starts unloading.

"Oh hey Peter!" A girl comes over and gives Peter's shoulder a squeeze, I recognize the long legs from the bench. She's wearing a black dress and some over the knee boots. Clearly she knows her best asset. Eyes are a little too wide, but she's got high cheek bones and full lips, very pretty. A sprinkle of freckles. She's looking at me expectantly.  
"Lara Jean this is Claire. She's going for the physical therapy program, so she's an assistant to our athletic trainer for lacrosse and the football team."

"Hi! Great to meet you. Mm…well…. Hi! I'll be off then." Peter's glancing at her, brows drawn together, and he sees it too.

"Peter…why did CLAIRE just feel so weird meeting your girlfriend?"

"Oh really…Our first night together in college and we're going that route? She wrapped my ankle one time, and she iced my shoulder the other day, strictly professional, that's IT. She's just shy or something."

"I used to be shy so that probably is it. I'm sorry Peter. Can we just rewind 5 minutes and keep having our awesome grown people date night?"

"Uhh yeah. You know I love you right?" I think about how Peter is loyal to a fault, how his mom basically made me break up with him because she knew his mind was set. How even though she manipulated him Gen kept a hold on Peter even when he didn't love her anymore because he's so devoted. I think it has a lot to do with wanted to be the opposite of his father.

"No. I know you wouldn't. I really think she did feel awkward though."  
"KAVINSKYYYY!" a voice shouts from the door, interrupting us. I recognize one of the other lacrosse freshman players I've seen pictures of. "Lara Jeannn Peter talks about you 24/7, for real 24/7." His words come out slow and lazy, he's been drinking.

"Lara Jean this is Jalen. Jalen, Lara Jean." He's tall, taller than Peter even, dark skin and dimples when he smiles. "My girl will be here in a few minutes, they're hassling her on her fake because her sister is tall but they're twins basically."

A second later there's a girl on his arm, she hugs me warmly. "Yay! Finally another girl to hang with. Let's run to the bathroom." I give Peter my best rescue me eyes and he says "Yeah we'll wait right here for you." I've never really understood why all girl crews scatter to the bathroom together.

The lines long. Most of the girls have been drinking, everyone in line is chatty, complimenting each others outfits. "Great skirt!" someone slurs at me emphatically. College is so great and so weird.  
"Come in here!" Talia pulls me into the next open stall, and I'm terrified she's going to drop her trousers and pee with me in there, but she pulls a flask out of her purse. I've only drank two times, both times ending poorly, but I take swig. Its not bad, probably watered down. It feels warm in my belly. She takes a gulp then shoos me out so she actually can do her business. When we return, Peter has a beer. He gives me a kiss that's more friendly than what we'd usually do in public.

"Covey you taste like bourbon?" Talia grins at him and pats her purse.

"Haha why use a fake ID and still sneak your own booze?!" he asks her.

"It's for the thrill!...And I'm cheap." she shrugs with a laugh.

"Peter, is that ok? You're underage."  
"It's more of a don't ask don't tell policy if you come in before they start carding."

We head to the patio, the band is playing a cover of Hey Jude and people are swaying. Talia sneaks me another drink.  
"Hey I don't want you to be drunk for tonight." Peter says, looking at me meaningfully.

"No that's my last one. I don't want that either." The band is actually really good, I don't even notice how much time has passed, Peter and I just keep dancing with Jalen and Talia. I definitely think this will be our new thing. I remember when I used to be so shy I wouldn't even go to a lacrosse party with Peter where there would be no dancing. I think about my dad being right, about it being a good thing Peter got me out of my shell. The band starts playing Bruno Mars Finesse and everyone is dancing. Peter and I dance all silly, I feel relaxed and warm from the bourbon.  
"Hey…let's get outta here." Peter whispers in my ear and kisses my neck. I feel a jolt of nerves and excitement. "Ya…I mean yes. Yeah let's go." Peter smiles, waves at Jalen over the music to signal we are leaving.

On walk back we hold hands, Peter points out the building his calc class is in. The walk back feels longer at night.

"Covey… um… is there anything you want to ask me…or talk about before we get to the dorm? You know….before…" I stumble, blushing and Peter steadies me and we keep walking like I didn't just fall over myself.

"Um…not really…I know about the birds and the bees Peter!" I try to shut him down to avoid any embarrassing conversation, but that's not going to fly with Peter. He's so into talking sex on snapchat, and I'm pretty bold when its just textual.

"You know what I mean! Is there anything you want to say? Do you want to have sex…do other things only?"

"Um…yes I do want to if that's where it goes. But…are you kinda like..nervous or anything? Even though you've done it before loads of times?"

"I'm a little nervous. But mainly I'm just…you know…excited. I think it's the skirt." He winks at me. I slip my hand into his back pocket and wrap my arm across his waist in the front.

We make it to the dorm, a new RA takes my ID for the baseball card binder and he looks at me appreciatively. Peter clears his throat and he waives us on.

When we get to his room Peter and I are silent.

"I'm going to.."

"Why don't we…"

We both start speaking at the same time, start laughing.

"Okay…what were you saying?"

"I was thinking I would just go freshen up in the bathroom, brush my teeth, and then I'll be ready," I stammer.

"Ready for what?"

I swat his arm and he pokes me in the rib, he's insufferable!

I emerge from the bathroom, sit into the hammock chair. I imagine now Peter will approach me and start the kissing.

Instead he fetches his toothbrush too and then sits in front of me crosslegged, brushing his teeth, paste in the corner of his lips. "I'm sho glab you're really here." We bust into giggles again, and I'm thinking about how this is the first time I've seen him brush his teeth, and his socks are off, jeans and bare feet in the floor. Its so intimate. I think about how I even like his feet.

Peter comes back out of the bathroom serious now, puts the radio on. He opens his desk drawer and lights a candle, I see it's the same vanilla sugar cookie one he sent me.

"They say scent is the sense most closely tied to memory…so every day for the rest of your life when you have a sugar cookie…" He wiggles his eyebrows up and down at me, smirking again.

"I'll think about…what?"  
"This." Peter's walks to me, leans over me in the chair and kisses me soft lipped, one hand cupping my face, the other pulling me to my feet. He sits down in the chair and pulls me towards him. I go to sit on his knee, but he hikes my skirt up just a bit and pulls me to straddle his lap. I snake my hands under his shirt, trace over his abs, then under his shirt to feel his back, his eyes are soft staring into mine as I'm tracing his skin like I know he likes. He's kissing my neck again, hands in my hair. Then they move to cup my butt. I grind a little deeper into his lap and he groans, grabs my lips with his again.

"I'm going to take such good care of you ok?"

"Ok."  
I start unbuttoning his shirt, fingers trembling. Peter helps, then pulls his undershirt over his head, making his hair all over the place. I always think he looks so young when his hair gets fluffed up like that.  
He stands me up, pushes his jeans off clumsy while I watch. He grins over at me.

"I can't wait to finally see all of you," he whispers to me over the music. I move to start on my skirt, but he stills my hands and kisses me again while untucking the sweater. He pulls it over my head, and unfastens my bra after a brief struggle. I fight the urge to cover my breasts. Peter pulls my hips towards his and takes my left breast in his hand, rolls the nipple between his thumb. He bends awkwardly to kiss my neck and its an awkward angle since he's so tall. "You're such a shorty." Now I'm too nervous to laugh but I don't think he notices. His eyes are heavy and he drops to his knees, which puts his head pretty much level with my breasts. I flush all over. He kisses all across my chest before taking my other nipple in his mouth and sucking gently. He rolls the other in his hand and pinches it just enough to hurt. It's amazing. My hips are pushing against his abdomen on their own, my mouth is open, head back, I let out a little moan.

That must have made Peter pretty happy, he grabs my head down for a long kiss, while tracing his hands gently up each thigh, up my skirt. When his fingers hook my underwear I still again. He kisses my stomach gently, and peels them down painfully slow. I step out of my underwear and he runs his hands back up and down my thighs and up to my butt under the skirt, kissing my stomach, giving me goosebumps. I thread my hands in his hair.

He traces his hand now in circles closer and closer to my inner thigh, inching up. I start kissing him earnestly now, half from needing to feel his lips, and half from wanting to distract myself from the fluttering nerves in my stomach.

He's going painfully slow with me, which I appreciate except its also prolonging this edgy feeling I've got too. His finger finally curls between my legs, and he moans so loud when he feels.

"Fuck you're so wet. This is awesome!" I blush and can't stifle my giggle. Peter can never be too serious for too long. He takes my breast again while circling his thumb over my clitoris. I'm leaned into him, using him to stand almost, with one hand threaded into his hair and the other caressing his muscled back. His mouth and fingers slow and hes staring at me again, with a wicked grin.

"I really do love this skirt." He unzips the skirt slowly, and I think that noise will also be ingrained in my head for life. He gets to his feet and takes a step back, appraising me head to toe, instinct tells me to avert my eyes, but I make sure to keep staring back.

"You're beautiful Covey." "Thanks."

He pushes me over to the hammock again, kneels in front, and I know what's about to happen.

"Peter I'm ready to…" I trace over the bulge in his boxer briefs and he pushes into my hand.

"Hey…be patient here. I'll be fast so this is probably the only chance you'll have to get off."

"Hahaha…OMG Peter. You don't have to be so blunt."  
"Sorry…where was I?" I'm startled out of my sexy trance briefly. _Don't think too much, don't think too much._ I concentrate on his hands tracing over me, watch his muscles as he takes one leg, pushes it to the side, and takes the other and places it over his shoulder.

Once he's giving me soft kisses on the thigh and I'm staring at his perfect lips between my legs all is quickly forgotten.

His mouth finally meets my most sensitive place, and after a second he slides a finger in me too and I cry out. That's all the positive reinforcement he needed.

He keeps the same pattern going, seems like forever…he did tell me to be patient.

I start to feel my body tightening up around his finger.

"Omg I think I'm about to…..faster…..yes….slower….." I toss my head back, eyes clamped down, moaning. My thigh across his shoulder is trembling and I shut my eyes tight as I orgasm. After, I look down at him, he's kneeling between my legs, grinning.

"You're welcome." Of course that would be his response.

"Oh yes thanks. I guess we are done here. I'll just go to sleep now."

I pretend close my eyes and go limp.

"Oh nooo….nope." I'm plucked from my perch and Peter playfully swats me on the butt.

"Up to the bed now."

"Oh if you think I'm climbing up to that loft naked with you seeing everything, you're very very mistaken!"

"Well I don't want to be mistaken. Jump when I say…Jump." Peter lifts me easily to the loft and circles to the back to climb up behind me.

He must have taken the boxer briefs off first, because hes climbing up the bed, condom between his teeth, stark naked.

He pulls the covers off me, and I think he's going to cover us both back up but he doesn't. He turns on his side to kiss me again, and takes my hand and places it around his erection, then puts his hand back over mine to show me what he likes. I can't believe after what just happened that I can even be turned on again, but I'm already feeling a tightness in my lower belly again.

"I'm on the pill so we don't need the condom unless you want to" I whisper, voice shaking.

I pull his shoulders and roll onto my back. He steadies himself above me, kisses my forehead, each cheek, then my lips again, and he just kisses me and lets me arch up against him, feeling our naked skin together for the first time. I could do just this forever.

"Are you still….?" he says, and circles his thumb over my clitoris again, and then dips inside, testing.

"Omg. I fucking love you." My hand is still pumping him up and down His breathing is ragged, and I have a feeling of power, knowing how I can get Peter all undone too.

"I love you Peter K and I want you. I'm ready" I whisper. I realize I am ready, I've never wanted anything as much as I want this right now.

Peter takes his hand and guides his erection into me, I wiggle underneath him, helping. He draws himself back put, painfully slow, and pushes back in, just as slow and I feel every inch of him. Even a virgin would know that Peter's dick is impressive.

"Does that hurt?"  
"No. It feels good. Like really good." I arch into him eagerly, drawing him further in.

"Ok…whoa whoa….wait." Peters face is taught eyes closed, like he's concentrating. I withdraw and grind against him again and it feels amazing. Peters hips buck, I can tell he just cant hold himself back anymore. His lips crash into mine and he starts grinding against me in a perfect rhythm. I trace over the muscles in his back and grind against him with each thrust, I can feel my body tightening up again and I moan softly. Peter buries his head in my neck and thrusts one last time, moaning in my ear. Seconds later he goes limp on top of me.


End file.
